1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a text analysis device and method and a program, and, more particularly, a text analysis device and method of obtaining an overview of transitions in a personal opinion or interaction between opinions in a text-based discussion so as to more deeply understand the discussion in a short time, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with development of information processing technology, for example, the opportunity to perform text-based discussions using an electronic bulletin board has increased. In such a case, a document in which an opinion of each user or the like is described is sequentially posted on the electronic bulletin board.
It mostly takes much time to read all documents posted as the text-based discussion. In addition, opinions exchanged in such discussions change with time while influencing each other.
Therefore, a technique of mining discussions using text as an opinion and time information thereof is helpful. A mining method for obtaining an overview of the transitions in a theme based on a text set having time information has been suggested (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-154150).